L'ultime choix de Derek Hale
by Sc0ps 0wl
Summary: Stiles sort tous juste du FBI. Seulement, là avant de rentrer il devait faire un détour chez quelqu'un. Sterek Rat : K


Hello mes nuggets ;).

Oui, cela fait un sacré bail. J'en suis désolé mes chéries ! Alors je reviens avec un tout petit drabble du genre **( SPOILER SI VOUS AVEZ PAS ENCORE REGARDER LA B-A DE LA 6B DE TEEN WOLF /!\** ) comment j'ai imaginé le retrouvaille de Derek & Stiles dans la 6 b. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est un Sterek pur et simple, version amitié ;) .

J'attends vos petits RW et mot vers la fin -

\- Stresse à mort, attendez ça fait un bail que j'ai pas publié :o, alors ouais je stresse xD -

Série: Teen Wolf

Saison : 6B

Pairing : Sterek / Stiles et Derek

Spoiler : Si vous avez pas regardé la saison 5, possibilité d'une léger spoiler /!\

Bétas : SweetHeart / Sylphideland ( allez voir ses merveilles *coeur* )

Photo de couverture by OwlGraphic Design

* * *

 **L'ultime choix de Derek Hale**

Stiles se demandait ce qu'il foutait là exactement. Pourquoi, c'était toujours lui qui devait s'en occuper ? Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Malia pour une fois ? C'était une Hale après tout ! Bon sang, trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la disparition de Derek Hale, alors il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à être reçu les bras grands ouverts, le connaissant ce serait même plutôt l'inverse.

Il savait très bien que Derek écoutait ses battements de cœur de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait repéré la Toyota, celle que le loup avait avant de quitter Beacon Hills pour de bon, donc il ne pouvait qu'être là.

Mais Stiles était planté sur le perron depuis 5 minutes sans oser bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait à court de mots. Genre après deux ans d'absence, il se voyait mal débarquer comme ça chez lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé et lui lancer : " _Hey mec, je suis passé prendre une bonne bière chez toi, alors t'as pécho depuis ?_ "

Sérieusement ? Non.

Mais il fut sorti de sa torpeur quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui.

"Tu comptes dormir ici ?" lui demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils, pour ne rien changer.

"Hein ? balbutia Stiles, incertain. Non... Hey…"

Voilà, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et maintenant il avait l'impression d'être un parfait idiot. Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était " _Hey_ " ? " _Sérieusement, mec bouge-toi le cul. T'as ton putain de badge du FBI, montre qui est le papa maintenant !_ ", se dit-il en déglutissant.

"Je… Salut mec !" essaya-t-il maladroitement.

Raté, encore une fois, et il se sentit rougir en voyant le regard blasé de Derek. C'était tout de même rassurant de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé ses mimiques habituelles.

"Entre" proposa le loup-garou en lui libérant le passage.

Stiles le fixa quelques instants avant de se décider à entrer sur la pointe des pieds. Il laissa son regard voyager partout dans l'appartement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en voyant les murs vides et le peu de meuble qu'il y avait : une belle et longue bibliothèque, un petit sofa en cuir marron qui trônait au milieu de la pièce devant une petite table basse et une télé. Du Derek Hale tout craché.

"Sans déconner, t'as la télé ?!" ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles.

Dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait pas de télévision dans l'ancien loft de Derek.

"Oui" répondit laconiquement ce dernier.

Il était toujours aussi bavard, manifestement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Stiles ?" lui demanda-t-il en passant à côté de lui avant d'ajouter après l'avoir brièvement reniflé : "Et pourquoi t'es stressé ?"

Planté comme un piquet, comme s'il craignait de s'aventurer plus avant dans cette tanière, Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Génial ! Et dire qu'il avait répété son texte cent fois au moins avant son arrivée ici.

"Rien, juste que … Ça fait trois ans que tu as disparu de Beacon Hill, et depuis t'as plus donné de nouvelles. Je ..." il reprit son souffle puis continua plus sérieusement : "Tu nous manque, mais pas que … Je veux dire, Scott a besoin de toi à Beacon Hills."

Derek soupira puis partit en direction d'une autre pièce sans même l'inviter à le suivre. Pas perturbé pour si peu, Stiles lui emboîta le pas et découvrit une cuisine très bien aménagée et d'une propreté impeccable. Alors soit le loup-garou ne cuisinait jamais, soit il était terriblement maniaque. Ce dernier lui tournant toujours le dos, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser sur lui, de ses épaules à ses reins. Toujours aussi bien bâti en tout cas.

Un instant, Stiles avait imaginé que la raison du départ de Derek était d'ordre sentimentale. Dit autrement : peut-être s'était-il trouvé une petite amie. Mais il n'avait rien repéré qui soit féminin dans cet appartement, alors il commençait sérieusement à douter de sa théorie.

"Écoute, c'est fini pour moi"

Stiles sursauta, craignant d'être prit sur le fait alors qu'il le matait ouvertement, mais heureusement pour lui Derek ne s'était pas retourné. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, et prit place sur une chaise que son hôte lui proposa gentiment tout en lui offrant une bière.

" Désolé, j'ai que ça" lui dit-il d'un ton qui lui défendait de se plaindre.

" T'inquiète ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : fini ?" demanda Stiles avec un peu d'hésitation.

Il vit Derek s'appuyer contre le frigo et lâcher un bref soupir, sa bière à la main.

"Écoute, Beacon Hills c'est fini pour moi. Là-bas, je n'ai eu que des problèmes avec les chasseurs"

"Je sais que c'est culotté de ma part de venir juste pour ça. Mais je t'assure que Scott a plus que besoin de toi. De nous" déclara Stiles en une seule et franche tirade, nerveux.

"Nous ?" lui demanda Derek en levant une énième fois les sourcils.

"Après ton départ, ça a été calme pendant 5 mois. Ensuite, les ennuis sont revenus. J'ai… "

La gorge de Stiles se serrait rien qu'en y pensant, mais il parvint tout de même à dire, la gorge nouée : "J'ai tué. Scott m'en a voulu. À ce moment-là, j'avais perdu mon frère. Pour lui, j'avais brisé cette règle que notre meute devait respecter."

Il osa lever les yeux vers le loup-garou silencieux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune homme devina que, même s'il ne lui répondait pas, il écoutait au moins très sérieusement. Plus confiant, il reprit :

"Enfin bref, il s'est passé tout un tas de choses, on a eu besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là. Mais on s'en est sorti, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que la tempête revient toujours après le calme. Beacon Hills sans tempête, tu y crois ?" ricana-t-il avant d'avouer : "Ça fait deux ans que j'ai quitté cette ville"

" Deux ans ?" répliqua Derek, surpris.

" Ouais, après nos derniers problèmes. J'ai pris la décision d'entrer au MIT. Maintenant, me voilà agent du FBI !" déclara fièrement Stiles en sortant sa plaque de sa poche.

Derek but une gorgée de sa bière avant de le fixer intensément et répondre :

"FBI ? Félicitations"

"Merci" souffla Stiles, touché malgré lui par ce petit compliment.

Un silence gêné s'installa brusquement pour quelques instants, avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

"Et donc ? Vous voulez que je revienne pourquoi ?" demanda Derek en croisant les bras, dévoilant un tatouage que Stiles n'avait jamais remarqué.

"Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?" lança-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Très vite, il fut sur le loup-garou et remonta sa manche de tee-shirt sans la moindre gêne.

"Wooh, Derek Hale a un nouveau tatouage ! Mec t'en a d'autres ?" s'exclama-t-il avec un grande sourire.

Mais le loup-garou lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de le déshabiller davantage et Stiles releva les yeux, le souffle coupé, pour le regarder. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient affreusement proche et que leurs peaux se touchaient. Très vite, il recula d'un pas puis leva les deux mains en signe d'excuse.

"Espace personnel, compris. Désolé" sourit-il, gêné mais amusé tout de même.

L'air de rien, il frotta ses mains moites sur son jean puis retourna s'asseoir.

"Et donc ? Est-ce que tu reviens ?" osa-t-il demander comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de revenir." grogna Derek en réponse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour se lancer dans un long monologue qu'il espérait convainquant.

Quand il avait terminé sa formation et obtenu sa plaque, la première chose qu'il avait faite c'était d'appeler Scotty. Ils avaient discuté des heures et des heures, et son ami lui avait avoué avoir des soucis à Beacon Hills – un tas de chasseurs étaient à leurs trousses. Stiles avait compris qu'ils avaient besoin de Derek et de lui. Évidemment il n'avait rien dit à Scott pour lui faire la surprise. Alors, ouais, il espérait ne pas ressortir seul de cet appartement.

Le soir même, Derek proposa à Stiles de dîner et dormir chez lui en attendant qu'il prenne une décision.

Finalement, trois jours plus tard, les voilà qui arrivaient à Beacon Hills dans leurs voitures respectives, Derek ayant suivi Stiles et sa nouvelle Jeep durant tout le trajet. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bon bah voilà, je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas grand-chose. Je me suis juste imaginé comment aurait pu se passer ces retrouvailles ^^ . Bouuuuh j'ai les chocottes tellement que je me ronge les ongles . Sans déc' j'ai trop peur de vos avis :o c'est dingue quand même.

Je vous dis à bientôt, je vous promets de revenir rapidement avec mon histoire **LUPANAR** dont j'avais déjà posté un bout sur mon ancien compte ;). Et je rappelle juste que mon ancien compte **Red Cattleya** est plus actif /!\

 **XOXO**


End file.
